Secert life of Juice
by Bookslover101
Summary: Suck at summary. Juice is not what he say he is. A storm is coming. Can Juice keep his secret and still be part of the mc or will things take a turn for the worst. sorry is much better than summary I think.


_**Authors note.**_

 _ **Hi**_ **This is the first time that I have acutely had the patients to write this out. so please have patients and be nice on your opinion. and enjoy. ;)**

 **Oh I am also dyslexic just so you know.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT STORY and even that I got from my** sister.

 **Information that you need to know**

 **talking-** "hi"

 **thinking-** 'hi'

 **English-** hi

 **ninja (I'm not saying they are talking Japanese because than the mc can get someone who can speak it. I want them to be completely clueless ;) )-** " **Hi"**

 **Biju ninja speak- _"Hi"_ **

**Chapter 1 part a.**

 **right now they are in their own country so the bold and italics are not on the screen**

Finally the war was over. After so many hours of sweat and blood and so many, many dead people. Dead friends, dead fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, and children. They lay there across the battle field. But it was finally over. Madara Uchiha was taken down by Naruto Uzumaki. Along with the Bijuu beast and fellow shinobi of the shinobi continent.

"So." Naruto started to say. He looked so tired, but can you blame him. He led the ninja nation into battle and they came on top. He turned and looked at the nine Bijuus standing next to him. Looking at each on of them starting from the first tail raccoon dog Shukaku to Matatabi the two tail cat, all the way to his companion for all of his life, Kurama the nine tail fox. He than looked at his human friends Garra and Killer Bee his once fellow jinchuuriki. "What do you want to do now?"

"I know that we have to take care of the wounded and put our dead comrades to rest. That is just a given." He rambled. He raised his right arm to scratch the back of his head, as if he was feeling embarrassed for asking his question. He faced the Bijuus with a determined face. "But what I am asking is what do you want do you want to do with your life. Now that you are now free."

The Bijuu were shocked that they were asked that kind of question. Because nobody ever ask them before. They only helped because they didn't want to die. It was a self-preservation kind of thing. As if reading their expressions Naruto explain his question into more detail. "I don't want things to end up as before. You locked away into another prison be it either human or other seals like objects. You fought for your freedom along with the rest of us. And I believe that you deserve, no Entitle, to your own lives just like the rest of us."

The other ninjas were watching and nodding their agreement with Naruto. How can they not. In a life or death battle bonds were formed. You had to put you life in your fellow comrades in arms: be it humans or Bijuu. Kurama was the first to step forward. _"Naruto, I am very old and am close to leaving this land. But before I go I would like to stay with you can so let us continue our lives together."_ Naruto clear blue eyes widen. To know that Kurama choose to stay with him, Naruto was very honored.

Gyuuki the eight tail octopus bull came forward _"Yosh, I would also like to stay with Killer Bee_ _man!"_ Giving a thumb up smirking.

Killer Bee had a smirk of his own. "You can't get rid of me. Even if you tried, I'm hard to beat." he rapped. Sticking his fist out. Both human and Bijuu fist pump.

The next Bijuu that stepped up was Shukaku. What came out of his mouth was a complete surprise. _"I want to stay here as well with Garra."_ Garra had a look of awe on his face. For all of his life the raccoon dog had made his life miserable. I mean come on the beast didn't even allowed him to sleep unless it was the full moon. Sure it could have been the seal's fault, but that is beside the point. But even so knowing that the Bijuu hated humans to asks Garra the container that held Shukaku for all these years if he can stay with him and live beside him as equals. There was an awkward moment before Garra finally gave his answer.

"I would be honored if you did that." His voice was firm. Giving not a hit of a doubt of his answer. Shukaku had a look of relief on his face. He had doubt that the answer would be no.

The next Bijuu that came forward came up was Saiken the six tail white slug. _"I think that I speak for the rest of our brothers and sisters that because our Jinchuuriki are no longer alive that we would like to live our lives the way we want it to. Maybe travel the world."_ The other five tail beast behind her nodded their agreement.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kakashi Hatake ask. Kakashi was the teacher of Naruto along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Horuno. He was one of the commanders of the shinobi alliance force. "Not trying to seem rude." He continue with his hands up in surrender when he saw small glares looking at his direction.

"I'm just wondering that's all. I mean if they want to explore than be my guess." He told them making a gesturing motion that show he doesn't care one way or another. "But if they want to explore, just how are we going to explain to the other outside countries and government about the massive Bijuu out and about."

Shikamaru Nara nodded in understanding. Being a Nara does have a vantage, because Nara's are clan full of lazy, no good, sleepy geniuses. That is if you can get them off their ass. "Its not if we can tell the foreign government that there will be gaint walking beast will be coming to your land, but don't worry about it. They are just going to have a vacation. Yeah I don't think that they are going to by that story. If anything they are going to think that it would be an act of war. And that would be too troublesome."

The Bijuu all looked at each other. Son Goku the four tail monkey commented _"That would not be a problem."_

The whole ninja army all looked confuse about that statement. They all thought that yes that would be a problem. They just got done with a war not even three hours ago. Sasuke looked at Goku and ask "What do you mean by that?"

All of the Bijuu laughs. Isobu the three tail turtle explained. _"If you don't want to explain to other government about the Bijuu, then us Bijuu will be no more."_

Naruto go scared about that explanation. "What do you Mean by that. You aren't going to do anything extreme, are you? Like kill yourselves."

Choumei the six wing like tails laughs at that. _"No, Naruto Uzumaki. We are not going to do no such thing."_

Sakura Horuno asked the next question "I know Naruto can be an idiot, but can you please elaborate on your explanation."

Kokuou the five tail dolphin horse hybrid said _"Instead of explaining ourselves, how about we show you what we mean."_

After she said that all six Bijuu that wanted to leave started to glow bright light. So bright that the Ninja either had to look away or put their hands in front of their faces so they can see. Those who was looing at the Bijuus saw that they were slowly getting smaller. Luckily as they got smaller the bright light also got smaller. Finally they got to the size of a child to the size of an adult. What they saw cause everyone either faint in shock or felt their eyes bug out and their mouth open to the floor. The Bijuus all had the form of human.

Matatabi had the from of light caramel skin boy with swirl tattoos on the side of his head. He looked to be around the age 13. Kokuou was in the form a pale skin young girl. Her hair was as blonde as Naruto's hair and so long that it end in the middle of her back. She looked to be around the age 10. Saiken was also a female with short white hair that frame her face. She was also as bust as Tsunade Senju. She looked to be about the age 15. Isobu was in the form of male with an armored on him that was in a shape of a turtle and had no hair like Matatabi. He looked to be about to be the age 19 years old. Choumei had green spikes for hair and green eyes to match. He look to be around the age 16. Son Goku had the same hair color like Garra, if not even brighter. His hair was cut like a mullet and had a muscle arms. He looks to be around the age 17.

Naruto was speechless. He than turned to Kurama and yelled "How come you didn't tell me you can turn into that! You BIG FUZZBUTT!"

Kurama raised a paw to his ears to clean it out. _"You never ask."_ Naruto in returned gave the big fox a big deadpanned looked. His left eye began to twitch.

"That is no excuse. If you did that a long time ago non of this would have happen. You dumbass." Naruto told them.

Shukaku just shrug. _"Eh. What is done is done. There is no point to get mad about."_ Garra sighed his respond. The red head kazekage turned to the remaining Bijuu that was in there beast form.

"Are you going to stay in this form or are you going to also be turning into the form as your siblings." He gently as them.

Gyuuki shake his head with an amuse smile. _"You may have misunderstand what Kurama, Shukaku and I meant when we want to stay with you."_ That answer made everyone confuse. A lot of confusion has been happening in the last 20 minutes of this conversation hasn't it? But before anyone ask what he meant, all three Bijuu turned their bodies into a mist form. They can do that because the Bijuus are just a big mass of chakra that was conform into a solid animal forms. The mist circle around their chosen humans. What happened next was just an amazing sight to see. The Bijuus' wrapped around Naruto, Garra and Killer Bee. It was as if they were absorbing the Bijuus. When the transformation was done the crowd was looking at the three form. They looked...Exactly they same. Well that was a downer. But it was true.

Naruto looked just like himself. Orange pants and a torn heavy orange jacket, with a black bandana that has the symbol of the leaf and matching ninja sandals. Garra had his sand shinobi gear on wearing his maroon shirt and pants, with is gray shahs that came across his body from his right shoulder down to his left hip. But what change was that he had a giant gorge of sand behind his back: which he didn't have a minute ago. Killer Bee still looked like himself. He was wearing his Kumo shinobi clothes gray shirt and pants with a red rope rapped around his pants. His silver dreads was in a tight braid.

Hinata Hyuga was the one to ask the question everyone wanted to ask. "Wh-What j-just happen?"

Saiken spoke up. _"They infuse themselves with each other."_

Matatabi laughs. The laugh sound so child like. _"Is it me, or doesn't that sound so dirty."_ He laughs again. Kokuou rolled her eyes at her bother. She back slaps Matatabi shoulders. _"You're not funny brother."_

Killer Bee laughs. His voice sound just like himself. "But Matatabi is right little sister." Kokuou rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky, hoping that it doesn't look like she was pouting.

Garra went on to tell the crowd just what happen. "What Saiken means is that Shukaku, Kurama and Gyuuki all came one with us." he stops and looks in thought. "That does sounds really dirty."

Kankuro laughs his ass off. While Garra has calmed down over the years, it was a shocking surprise that Garra would say something like that. Naruto being the friend that he was tried to help him explain.

"What he means is that we are one. So Kurama and I are the same being, Garra and Shukaku are the same being, and Killer Bee and Gyuuki are the same being." He pause "I don't think that sounded so wrong, now was it?" The crowed just sigh at Naruto last comment.

"Never mind that. I think we're done with this chat. This war is won, and now we live this life; you hear me son!" Killer Bee rap his horrible rap. They all agree to that statement. and started to collect their wounded and their dead.

Naruto turned to the Bijuu and smiled his famous 'I'm so happy' smile. "So," he claps his hand "I guess that are lives are just beginning." That statement cause them to have their own smiles.

 **A/N: so this is the end of this chapter I know it was cheesy but I didn't know how to give a back ground with out being cheesy. I'll try not to make it cheesy as possible.**


End file.
